


Hey, No Pressure

by ThePamelaOracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Tropefest 5k Mid-Winter Challenge, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePamelaOracle/pseuds/ThePamelaOracle
Summary: Cerulean, the only pansexual strip club in Lawrence Kansas, is looking to hire a few new dancers.





	Hey, No Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> A huge huge thank you to [VioletHaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze/pseuds/VioletHaze) and [ Blue_Morning ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_morning/pseuds/blue_morning) for their exceptional Beta work and for giving me the strength to post this. I can be one angsty bitch at times.

“Oh come on, the skinny dude in the trucker hat was funny!” Gabriel smirks. “You have to admire that kind of confidence.”

“With a performance like that, I now know why sexy left in the first place,” Balthazar counters. “No one is going to pay to see him get naked.”

“I’d give him money to stop,” Dean deadpans and shudders.

It’s open auditions for new dancers at Cerulean, and it’s not exactly going as well as the owners, Gabriel and Balthazar, had planned. Well, Dean supposes, it’s going as well as could be expected when you run the only pansexual strip club in Lawrence, Kansas. It’s a college town, Dean assumed they were going to for the hot grad student demographic, but apparently, it’s just the embodiment of every other stereotype in the American midwest: people who work to hard for way too little looking for a little excitement.

Gabe rolls his eyes and unwraps another Chupa Chup lollipop and offers one to Dean who shakes his head no.

“Next,” Zar shouts then whispers,“Please let this one be better than the last.”

“Pretty low bar, there cousin,” Gabriel says.

“If it gets any worse, I’m going to have to sell the club to pay for therapy.”

“Great, that’ll leave me scarred and unemployed,” Dean says.  

As one of Cerulean’s best dancers, they make a pretty penny from Dean, and he from them. They have asked Dean if he can spot potential in any of the dancers in exchange for a night off and a a full day’s pay. It had seemed like a good trade off at the time, but now he’s got a headache and _Milkshake_ stuck in his head. (So far, he muses, none of what he has seen would bring the boys to yard, even if they didn’t charge.)

A petite blonde woman walks onto the stage, dressed in a weird get-up of white feathers and papier-maché, like some sort of homemade chicken Halloween costume. She’s even wearing yellow fishnet stockings and red high heeled platform shoes.

“Hi, I’m Becky.”

_Of course it is_ , Dean thinks as he plots creative ways to kill himself.

“I’ll be dancing to _Can’t be Tamed_ by Miley Cyrus because she’s such an inspiration to me. Like Miley, I too cannot be tamed by convention or what people expect of me,” Becky says with far more passion and conviction than is warranted in this situation.

“Just one moment, dear,” Zar says as he gestures to the bartender. “We need vodka, bring the bottle.” _About fucking time_ , thinks Dean.

“Oooooh, that’s perfect,” Becky says with a giggle. “Just like in a real strip club.”

“This is a real strip club, toots,” Gabriel says not quite kindly. “Let’s see what you got.”

The music starts and well, Becky flaps, thrust and gyrates. Feathers fly everywhere. The three men tilt their heads and frown in unison, not quite understanding what the hell is going on in front of them. Becky spreads her wings and starts to remove her tail feathers by plucking them off one feather at a time.

“Ok, ok, that’s enough!” Gabe says motioning for the music to stop. Thanking fuck for small mercies, Dean downs another vodka and fills Gabe’s glass.

“Thank you my dear, that was... interesting,” Zar says.

“But I haven’t taken off anything yet?” Becky pouts. “The finale is really great, I call it the Colonel Sanders, I suspend myself from the pole while taking off…”

“Darling, we understand. But we have seen more than enough,” Zar interrupts.

“Dean-o, do you have a sudden urge to cross the road?” Gabe asks. Dean holds back a guffaw.  

“Gentlemen, please,” Zar says stifling a laugh himself.

Zar tops up everyone’s vodka as a stagehand sweeps the stray feathers off the floor. Dean wonders if somehow he’s gone from the lead dancer in a strip club to the punch line in some sort of third-rate sitcom.

“Are we done yet?” Dean says. “There’s the two girls from earlier that had potential. How were the lap dances?”

“They’ll do for now. I’d like a bit more polish but we can work on that.” Balthazar says.  “There are a few people left on the list but nearing the end. Then we’re done for the day.” Balthazar shrugs with ennui.

Gabriel shoots his vodka, and pours himself and Dean another round. It’s top shelf. Dean does not refuse, he’s off tomorrow.

“We should let him audition, Zar,” Gabriel says giving Zar a knowing look. “He’s hot. He can dance. He needs the cash after dear Aunt Naomi kicked him out.”

"Who?" Dean asks. Aunt Naomi is legendary for her rich conservative ways. 

“I gave Castiel a job waiting tables, he'll make enough from tips doing that. I won’t have family dancing.”

Zar’d been kicked out of his family home in his 20s. He’d done some dancing himself in his day, so Dean’s not sure what the issue is.

“Dude, I have no clue who you’re talking about,” Dean says. “But ain’t nothing wrong with shaking your money maker for a living. It’s putting my bro through college with enough left over to support myself quite comfortably. People at clubs save their cash for the dancers. The waitstaff don’t do as well.”

“He’s not wrong, Zar.” Gabe opines. “You best fill him in on the family situation.”

“Our dear cousin, Castiel is in a bit of a bind. Our aunt caught him on his knees ‘enjoying’ her pool boy.” Zar explains over Gabriel’s eyebrow wiggle. “Apparently not done in polite homophobic society, so she kicked him out. He’s staying with Gabe for now, but he’ll need to pay for school and the like. I said we’d take him as a waiter, Gabe thinks he’d be a great dancer.”

“But he is a dancer… that’s what he’s studying.” Gabe counters. “And he is easy on the eyes, gives off a bit of Clark Kent vibe. Come on, admit it, if he weren’t your cousin, you’d tap that.”

And Zar looks suitably horrified at this suggestion. As is Dean, for that matter.

“Ewww, can I be spared the incest?” Dean shudders. “Guy is a real dancer, why not let him try out and see? Not like you didn't start off there...”

Zar sighs, he did get his start as a dancer, he’d only stopped once he’d blackmailed his dad into giving them enough money to buy the club and upgrade it.

“Ok, but I"m not watching the audition. Dean can do it.”  Watching his bosses’ cousin audition has to be the biggest career-limiting move ever and Dean wonders, not for the first time, what he did to have his life end up like this.

“Great! How’s day after tomorrow at 11 am,” Gabriel says. Dean nods and curses his life.

“Gentlemen, we are not done… Next!” Zar calls after they’ve all downed their round of shots.

“Hi, ummm, my name is Chuck. I’ll be dancing to Spirit in the Sky.”

Zar pours another round.

 

\-------

 

It’s a few minutes before 11 a.m. when Dean arrives at the club. The club always looks a bit worse for wear in the morning light, but crews are in giving it a good cleaning before the weekend. He spots Benny the club's head bouncer supervising over the work.

“Benny, looks like we’re both here bright and early” Dean says, pulling Benny into a hug. “We have an audition coming in at 11. Gabe wants me to have a look. Can you send him up to Hedonism?”  All the private rooms have ridiculous names, Hedonism is the biggest, equipped with a pole and a few chairs, mainly used for private parties, like the dreaded bachelorettes.

“Good to see you, brother! He’s already there. Warming up or something,” Benny explains. “How come he gets special treatment?”

“Gabe and Zar’s geeky dancer cousin or something. Needs a job, Zar can’t bring himself to watch. So yours truly has to do it.” Dean sighs.

“Knowing your type, my friend, you’re going to like this assignment.”

\----

Whatever Dean expects to find when he opens the door, it’s definitely not this. In the middle of the stage stands a man with his back to him. He stretches, working his way through a series of standing yoga poses. Dean watches quietly, amused that he’s dressed in what appears to be dress pants, a shirt, and something that might be a tie. The dancer’s movements are graceful, smooth and sure -- beautiful in their apparent simplicity. Dean can’t bring himself to interrupt and so he stands there silently, watching the sequence of poses. He tracks the the strong shoulders and back muscles flexing under the shirt, the strong curve of his ass that gives way to strong powerful thighs as the man reaches his hand to the floor. Dean idly wonders if yoga might be something Zar would consider adding to their line-up. When the time he’s spent watching borders on creepy,Dean finally clears his throat to signal his arrival.

“Hi,I’m Dean. I hear you’ll be entertaining me this morning,” Dean is going for cocky but it falls flat when a pair of blue eyes lock with his own. He tries to look away but ends up fixating on the slightly chapped, full lips. Damn, Gabe was right, this man is stunning.

“Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel,” he says in a voice sounds like two packs a day and a pint of whiskey. Dean would be pay money to hear that reading something, anything, like the phone book. _New at Ceulean -- Yoga and Storytime_ , Dean can see it now. “This might be a waste of your time. I’m afraid my dance skills are bit more traditional. But I really need the work.”

“We all have a good reason to do it, Cas,” Dean says gently. He’s forgotten what the rest of the name is. “But getting naked for strangers isn’t for everyone. I just want to make sure you understand what you’re getting into.”

“Oh, I’m nearly naked at school a lot. Our last school production featured mostly nude dancers.”

Dean pauses, closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and tries not to picture it. School must have changed a lot since he dropped out. “You what now?”

“I’m studying dance, my last role required nudity for most the show but it wasn’t sexual,” Castiel continues.

To no avail, Dean tries to parse that sentence in a way that might make sense. There is no way that this guy naked is anything other than sexual. At almost six feet, and hair that looks like he just rolled out of bed, spectacular physique, the man is pure unadulterated sex. In fact, Dean is sure this guy could walk out on stage fully clothed and stand there unmoving for a song and earn more than Dean does in a week.

“Zar wanted me to see what you can do with a pole,” Dean says with an eyebrow waggle, _so many puns so little time_. “Then see how you do with the lapdance. Did you prepare anything or pick some music?”

And Castiel blushes a bit. “Well, my friend Meg tried to teach me the finer points of it, but I’m still new to pole dancing. I did put a bit of something together.” He says pointing to his outfit. “I’ve never had a lap dance, it’s a bit harder to visualize in terms of movement. But I watched a few youtube videos, some were a bit unsettling.”

“You’ve never had a lap dance?”

Castiel shakes his head. “No. I’ve never been to a club…like this. This is my first time here.”

“You’ve never seen a live strip show and you’re related to the drink-it-smoke-it-or-fuck it twins? How is that possible?”

Castiel laughs and it’s the most amazing thing Dean has ever heard. Their eyes lock once more, Dean bites his lower lip, wondering if perhaps he’s said too much.

“Looking at you right now, I’m wondering the same thing,” Castiel says seriously. Dean blushes a bit ashamed of himself for making the next offer.

“Well, I can certainly give you a lap dance if you think it’ll help your audition.” _Nothing all to do with wanting to writhe against this guy with very little on._

Cas looks down at his feet and the top of his ears turn the most adorable shade of pink. “I’d like that.”

Dean grabs his hand and leads him to a chair on the stage close to the pole. “Ok, sit. So here are our rules. Clients stay seated, dicks in pants, hands where I can see them. This is a big one. Allows you to stay in control. They aren’t allowed to touch the dancers, but we can touch them. That’s pretty much it. I try not to turn my back to the clients. But there are cameras,” Dean points to a few conspicuous spot on the ceiling. “Benny and his crew will come help if need be.”

Cas is looking like he’s won the lottery and found out his dog died at the same time.  

“How naked do you want me?” Dean asks like he’s asking Cas to pass the salt and pepper. Cas coughs. 

“Ummmm, I think, in order to get the full impact of the dance, as naked as you would for a normal, paying client.”

“Is it ok if I touch you?”

Cas swallows hard but nods.

“Ok, then. Song requests?”

“Whatever you like, Dean.”

Dean wants to listen to the song of Cas saying his name over and over again, preferably while Cas pounds into him, but that's not on his playlist. He takes off his boots and socks, because there is nothing sexy about that. “I wasn’t planning on getting naked this morning.” Cas nods. He scrolls his song list, looking for something sultry, seductive, and fun. He hits play.

_Get up, get up, get up…_

_Let’s make love tonight..._

He walks over to the pole in the middle of the stage. Swirling around it, flirty. He stops, shows off his ass in these jeans. He looks good, and he knows it.

“I do this a lot and well, I’d like to apologize for what is about to happen, or not happen,” Dean makes sure to drop his voice -- one of his regulars described it as the rumble of a ‘67 Chevy on the open highway. Dean runs his hand down his own chest thumbing the top buttons of his jeans, making his meaning understood. He’s half hard already.

_Ooooh baby, …_

He locks eyes with Cas. “I love Marvin Gaye, guy knew sexy, makes every thing just a bit hotter.”  

_And when I get that feeling..._

Cas seems to have regained his composure from earlier. This simply won’t do and Dean resolves to work a bit harder. He gets paid to make clients flustered, he's got this. He peels off his slightly too tight t-shirt and walks toward Cas placing his hands on Cas’s knees gently spreading them apart. The blush is back, is spreading down Cas’s neck as Dean leans forward and undulates to rub his bare chest against Cas. He hears a barely whispered “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck”.

_I need sexual healing..._

His professional repuation intact, Dean ups the ante, just a bit. He calls it the Hot guy Special.

“I don’t usually whisper sweet nothings, but …” Dean whispers into Cas’s ear.  “We’re breaking a few rules here because it’s your first time. I want it to be …” he eases Cas’s knees closed, to lower himself down to onto Cas’s lap. “... special.” He grinds, Cas gasps.

Dean makes his first mistake by looking directly at in Cas’s eyes. Damn, guy is intense. Beautiful. Strong. And those lips, Dean really wants to kiss him but this is work, just work. Hot, sexy work, that he’s allowed to enjoy. It’s a perk of the job, right? Like that time Jake Bass came in and gave him a blow job after his shift. Cas is much better looking than Jake, and he wonders what those lips would look like around his cock. 

Dean rises, running his hand along Cas’s chest, to stand once more. He looks down to Cas’s lap then looks up and winks.  _Success._

“ _Bosses’ cousin, Winchester, be professional and take your pants off_ ,” Dean thinks. His button fly is at eye level. Cas looks up to Dean eyes while biting his lower lip, Dean waits until Cas's eyes track down once more. Dean slowly slowly sways as he undoes one small button of his fly at a time.

“I’m going to let you in on a secret, Cas,” Dean says, his now-unbuttoned pants barely sitting on his hips. “I love getting naked for strong, beautiful, dark-haired, blue-eyed men.”

With a shimmy, Dean encourages the pants off his chiseled hips and steps out of them. Cas gasps. Dean’s completely naked before him.

“It’s laundry day,” Dean teases as he gives his own dick a gentle stroke.  It’s for show really since he’s already hard. He walks back to straddle Cas’s lap. Cas whimpers, Dean can tell he's fighting off on instinct to grind up onto Dean's erection. Not that Dean would mind, but he appreciates the small effort to keep professional.

“The rest,” Dean explains, “is just a bit of bump and grind.” Looking right into Cas’s eyes, he proceeds to do just that. He leans forward as a the song ends and rests his forehead on Castiel’s. Both men are breathless. Dean gives himself a second to calm down before he slowly gets up, puts on his jeans deciding to leave his t-shirt on the floor. He grabs a couple of bottles of water from behind the bar. He hands one to Cas.

“Did you like it?” Dean asks as if grinding naked into a future coworkers happens to everyone.

“It was more... intimate than I’d assumed,” Cas says.

“That dance may have been a bit exceptional. I, ummmm… wanted to get close.” Dean hates himself, but he's feeling just a bit embarrassed by the whole thing. “Just remember that you are in control, always. If someone makes you uncomfortable, you can always end it. Just like they can ask the dancer to stop. Do you still want to dance for me?”

Castiel looks nervous but nods. He hands his phone to Dean and makes his way to the stage. Cas adjust his pants, shirt and tie. “I’m not sure I can top you...”

Dean spits out his water. 

“I'd rather bottom to be honest," Dean teases, really this train left professional a few stations back. "I’m sure it’ll be fine, Cas. Gabe said you’ve pretty much got this gig if you want it. And we’ll help with routines.” Dean looks down at the song selection. “This is such a great song choice. Let me see what you can do…” Dean  plugs Cas’s phone into the bluetooth for the room. “Are you ready?” 

The opening bars of Zeppelin’s _Since I Been Loving You_  fill the room, it feels like a bold choice for a dancer like Cas and in that get up. But fuck, it’s one of Dean’s favourite songs. Dean’s own audition had been to a much more thematically appropriate _You Can Leave Your Hat On_. It wasn’t high art, but it emphasized his physique and his assets. Come to think of it, he’s not sure he even touched the pole. Zar got appropriately distracted during the lap dance, and offered him a job on the spot. His dancing had improved considerably since then.

Dean sits in the chair Cas was in a moment ago. He watches marveling at how graceful and natural Cas looks just standing there staring at Dean. Castiel takes a deep breath and walks onto the stage seeming to gain confidence with every step. He spins around the pole with complete control, and then stops to lean against it. He shoots Dean a come hither stare while slowly undoing his tie, then throws it at Dean and unbuttons the first few buttons of his shirt to reveal firm a hint of firm pecs and what looks to be a tattoo.

Making sure to lock eyes with Dean, he slowly undoes the last few buttons of his shirt. Castiel turns and reaches up the pole. Pulling himself up off the ground, he slowly, oh-so slowly, spins around the pole, his shirt opens revealing some sort of quote on his ribs. Dean wishes he were within touching distance. Dean had been expecting a sheltered little rich boy, not hot tattooed dancer boy.  Cas raises his legs up to his hands until he’s upside down. Somehow, fluidly, a moment later, Cas has one foot on the floor, the other wrapped around the pole and he leans back and removes his shirt and throws it. And Dean is transfixed.

_...I'm about to lose my worried mind, oh yeah_

_“You and me both, Mr. Plant,"_ Dean thinks.

Within a breath, Cas is up high on the pole. In a display of flips, twirls and dips, hanging from his arms, Cas moves in time to the music. Dean wishes Cas’d hurry up and take off his pants. For the first time, he gets why people pay for this. Then, as if he’s reading Dean’s mind, Cas plants both feet on the floor and falls into a perfect split and humps the floor once. Dean is flooded with images of Cas driving into him.

Cas moves his legs behind him in a move that seem anatomically impossible. Fucker is bendy. Before Dean realises it, lost in Jimmy Page’s screaming guitar solo, Cas is standing before Dean, as he languidly unzips his pants. _“Learned that one from the best…”_  Then Cas shimmies out of his pants revealing, of all things, an orange g-string.

Dean smiles. “Nice,” he says out loud.

“Orange is my favourite,” Cas whispers into Dean’s ear. "The best colour to tame green-eyed Adonises who like to tease." Then Cas straddles his chair and Dean's got a lap full of muscular tattooed dancer.  Dean gives a desperate sort of exhale as he remembers the no-touching rule. A voice inside Dean’s head wonders if licking counts as touching. Cas smirks, looking right at Dean before running his sweaty bare chest against Dean’s. Then he’s face to face with the beautiful muscular dancer, who looks like he might want to kiss him but pulls away at the last moment. As Robert Plant wails in the background as the song reaches its natural climax.

“Cas,” Dean finds himself moaning as their eyes lock after the song is over. Cas leans down and kisses him tenderly. Dean pulls away, suddenly remembering why he’s there. “Cas I want you, I really do, but we can’t, not here.”

Cas leans in and kisses him again. “I really don’t care.”

“Gabe and Zar are going to kill me for this. You have the job right, like don’t do this because you need the work.”

Cas places one of his deliciously long fingers over his lips. “Shhhhhh… Gabe told me I had the job if I wanted it. All I had to do was show up. He said nothing about not taking advantage of his dancers.”

Dean licks Cas’s finger tip, then takes it into his mouth to suck it gently, releasing it with a pop. Cas hums his approval.  

“Oh, so you’re taking advantage of me now.”

“I really am, I’m on top just like you like.” Cas looks at Dean seriously a bit more seriously. “Does it always feel like this?”

Cas is moving in closer, shivering a bit, the room is a bit cold. Dean picks up Cas’s shirt off the floor and wraps him in it, Cas smiles. Dean kisses his way up Cas’s neck.

“Depends, how does it feel?” Dean asks.

Castiel gives the question some consideration, putting his arms through the sleeves his shirt. Dean misses the skin-on-skin contact immediately and pulls him closer once again before Cas does up the buttons.

“Moving for you, dancing like this. All I can think about is falling to my knees and sucking you off…”

“Cas, you can’t say that…” Dean laughs.

That earns Dean a deep chuckle and a peck to his forehead, then his nose, then finally his lips. Kisses go from friendly, to passionate as Dean licks along Cas’s bottom lip. Cas lets the kiss deepen for a moment before pulling away.  

“I think I just did. So do you want to fuck everyone you dance for?”

“No, I’m usually bored, wishing the song was shorter and passing the time making a grocery list,” Dean explains. “Coffee. Bump. Grind. Milk. Grind. Bread. Wiggle. Grind.”

“That’s so sexy, Dean." Cas jokes. "What about today?"

“Today, I wanted to bring you home and find out exactly how flexible you really are.”

“That can be arranged." Cas dips in for another kiss and giving one last hard thrust into Dean before getting off him. Cas picks up Dean's shirt and throws it at him. "Come on then." Cas starts putting on his pants. Dean crowds him from behind, kissing the back of his neck.

Dean can help but smirk. "You know the sooner you get those on, the sooner I get you home to take them off."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song list:  
> The title comes from a Ray Lamontagne song, I was going to use if for Cas's dance but felt it a bit too obscure. I did love it for the title so I kept it.
> 
> Garth’s Dance (song not mentioned): Sexyback -- Justin Timberlake  
> Milkshake -- Kelis (Dean has it stuck in his head)  
> Becky's Dance: Can't be Tamed -- Miley Cyrus  
> Chuck's Dance: Spirit in the Sky -- Doctor and the Medics  
> Dean's Dance: Sexual Healing -- Marvin Gaye  
> Cas's Dance: Since I Been Loving You -- Led Zeppelin (aka the hottest song in the entire Zeppelin catalogue)


End file.
